Flash From the Past
by superdevil22
Summary: Jasper is hiding a secret from the Cullens. What does Bella have to do with it? Will the Cullens find out when old friends visit? Is up for adoption
1. Characters

**_This is just a chapter to explain and tell you who everyone is. Also, how some of them know each other._******

**Jasper Whitlock Hale**

**Born: 1843 Houston, Texas**

**Changed: 1863**

**Talent: manipulate emotions**

**Nickname: Jazz **

**But to his friends from the civil war and enemies they call him: Major**

**He was a Major for the Confederate Army**

**He is not married to Alice but they are best friends.**

**Peter Whitlock **

**Born: 1839 Houston, Texas**

**Changed: 1860**

**Nickname: Pete**

**Civil war friends and enemies call him: Captain**

**Captain in the confederate and vampire army**

**Married to Charlotte**

**He is Jasper's older brother**

**Charlotte Whitlock-Salvatore **

**Born: 1840 Mystic Falls, Virginia**

**Changed: 1865**

**Nickname: Lottey**

**People from the civil war and enemies know her as: Soldier**

**Soldier in the vampire army**

**Damon Salvatore**

**Born: 1840 Mystic Falls, Virginia**

**Changed: 1864**

**Nickname: General (only people from the CWP and enemies call him that)**

**General from the Confederate Army**

**Stephan Salvatore**

**Born: 1844 Mystic Falls, Virginia**

**Changed: 1864**

**Nickname: Ripper (only CWP and Enemies call him that)**

**Isabella Salvatore**

**Born: 1843 Mystic Falls Virginia**

**Changed: 1864**

**Nickname: Commander (CWP and Enemies call her that)**

**She was commander for the vampire army and confederate army**

**First woman commander**

CWP= civil war people

Everyone else you should know about.

Alice and Edward are mates. Bella is still there she is just Rosaline and Alice's best friend.


	2. AN

Just an author's note, but still please still read.

If anyone has any ideas to make the story more to their liking then please let me know.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Meet the Gang**

**Carlisle's**** POV:**

The whole family and I were sitting in a circle, besides Esme who decided to stay home, I looked around at all my children(A/N: he is referring to Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie). I stopped to look at Jasper he looked like he was in a daydream, we were all hoping Jasper found his mate soon because he seemed like he had no one. We were all heard a snap of a twig from behind Jasper, we all turned that to look that way but Jasper stood up and turned around. I picked up an unfamiliar scent, but Jasper seemed like he knows the scent. We all stood up and stood next to Jasper. Then, two figures walked into the clearing one man and one woman. The man looked similar to Jasper and the woman had Black hair and crystal blue eyes. They looked straight at Jasper and he looked back at them.

"Why hello there Jasper long time no see" said the woman she had a faded southern accent.

"To long" Jasper said through his thick southern accent

"You know them Jasper?" asked Alice

" Of course he knows us, we've known each other for over 100 years!" said a women in a thick southern accent walking into the clearing with two men following her.

" Jasper who are all these people?" asked Rosalie

"They are people I know from when I was human" Jasper answered

"Well then introduce us to them" Alice said

"I think we can introduce ourselves" said the man who looks like Jasper

"Alright then" Alice retorted

"Well I am Peter" said the man who looks like Jasper

"Peter what?" Emmett asked

"Peter Whitlock" Peter said

"He's my older brother" Jasper said

"Really?" I asked

"Yes I am" Peter said

"Well then I am Charlotte Whitlock-Salvatore"

"Jaspers sister?" Edward asked

"Close his sister-in-law" Charlotte said

"Oh" is all that Edward said

"Well who are the rest of you" asked Rosalie

"I'm Bella Salvatore" said a girl with brown hair and eyes

"You kind of look like the new girl at our school named Bella also, but her last name is Swan" said Alice

"Oh I am Bella Swan" Bella answered

"Really?" Edward asked

"Yes" she said

"Lets finish this up shall we" the man with brown hair and eyes like Bella

"Yes lets" Charlotte said

"Well then, I am Damon Salvatore" said the man with black hair and blue eyes said

"And I am Stephan Salvatore" said the man with brown hair and eyes

"Ok so your all related?" Rosaline

"Yes, but only by marriage" Jasper answered

"Now you know who we are, but who are you?" Bella asked


	4. NOTICE PLEASE READ

So some of my stories have been getting criticized I would like everyone to review and tell me if want me to continue the stories.

Also I would like to tell everyone that if you don't like the stories then don't read them and this is my fan fiction stories so I can do what I want with them.


End file.
